You sexy thing
by lilyme
Summary: Set back in the good old happy days of season 8. Leave it to Arizona to cheer Callie after a long day by just being there.


**Title: **You sexy thing  
**Author: **lilyme  
**Summary:** Set back in the good old happy days of season 8. Leave it to Arizona to cheer Callie after a long day by just being there.  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Rating:** R-ish  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended!

**You sexy thing**

You know these days where you just want to throw up your hands in surrender and wonder why everything was so screwed up?

Callie Torres was having a day like that.

Getting to the hospital in the morning, she had already felt that she'd be in for a long day. And, really, she had been proven right.

Where normally the cold days of winter with all their ice and snow could really take a toll on anyone working in orthopedics, the rare hot – and especially dry - summer days Seattle got to see could be grueling as well.

They practically called for people's stupidity.

There was nothing wrong with going out and having fun while the weather allowed for it. Only people often tended to overestimate their abilities.

After six splints and four casts applied to broken legs and arms, one hip reduction and two shoulders that needed to be popped back into place – all due to biking accidents, surfing incidents and roller skates – it had gotten even… better.

A man had been brought into the E.R., bleeding severely from a head injury he had sustained along with multiple fractures after a fall during rock climbing. They had rolled him into the O.R. immediately, trying to repair the damage done. Shepherd, Bailey… they had been there with her, working on his head injuries, lacerations on spleen and liver while she had fought to fix his fractures, suddenly noticing he was bleeding from a femoral artery. And fast. She knew that on top of all the other injury this could be fatal.

After minutes of fighting and cursing she had finally managed to stop the bleeding, a tiny shimmer of hope in her mind that maybe he'd come through. But only for moment, before a vessel in his head popped that Derek couldn't fix fast enough.

Three minutes later they had pronounced him dead.

9.58 pm

Just great.

Her shift should have ended three hours ago.

Changing into her street clothes, she had finally been ready to trudge home through the hot summer night. Tired and exhausted. Glad that she lived across the street from the hospital.

Lucky her.

But not lucky enough to not slip on the floor the cleaning squad in the foyer had already started waxing and landing on her ass.

Only comfort – she hadn't injured herself as far as she could tell from her first assessment. Maybe her butt would feel a bit sore in the morning, but apart from that she was okay… hopefully.

And now she was standing in front of her apartment door, fishing the keys out of a handbag that contained hardly more than her cell phone, wallet and lip balm but still always managed to have her play hide and seek with her stupid keys.

She was growing impatient. Wanting nothing more than to take a nice long shower and then slip into a long and sleepless dream.

Finally finding the elusive item, she quickly opened the door.

To find music playing in an apartment that upon first look appeared empty. But then stepping closer into her home, she found her. In the kitchen, bent over the dishwasher, unloading it.

She smirked as Arizona's soft humming reached her ear. Watched as the blonde wiggled her hips along the beat of familiar _Hot Chocolate_ classic playing on the radio. Pleased when her wife's backside unsuspectingly came into sight as the woman put all her effort into reaching one of the top shelves to put away some plates, even going as far as climbing up on her knees on the counter temporarily.

Under normal circumstances, Callie would have scolded the peds surgeon for that move. Always afraid she might slip and break a bone in her gorgeous body.

Tonight she found it oddly calming.

And not only because of that outfit she was wearing.

Thanks to the temperatures outside and even inside their apartment, her _hot_ wife was only clad in a light top and some rather tight and pretty short… shorts…

Leave it to Arizona to turn her frown upside down just by being here in the same room.

The singer of the song playing was right when he sang that he believed in miracles. One of them was standing in her kitchen. Still oblivious to her presence. And to the fact that she had turned Callie from tired and exhausted into turned on and horny within moments.

Seriously, nobody should look that hot putting away dishes.

Depositing her purse on the couch, she made her way around the kitchen counter. Mindful that Arizona wasn't holding anything fragile in her fingers that could possibly break upon her being startled, she slid her arms around her wife's waist from behind, just as the chorus was played once again.

The humming on the blonde's lips stopped, as she felt two soft lips pressed behind her ear before a seductive "You sexy thing" was whispered.

Arizona giggled as she moved the hands that had been about to grab a bowl out of the dishwasher to Calliope's hands instead, covering them. "Hello to you too", she grinned, craning her neck so she could meet Callie's lips in a soft greeting kiss.

A kiss that soon became more fervent as Callie turned her around in her arms and held her tightly against her, grateful for the top that was just too easy to slip underneath and caress the soft skin.

Without looking, Callie closed the dishwasher door with her knee, the unceremonious clank of plates still in it not breaking her stride. "Sofia?" she asked her wife, almost certain they weren't on baby duty tonight but wanting to make sure.

"At Mark's…," Arizona replied instantly, not breaking their kissing. "It's his night with her, remember?"

Callie grinned and slipped her arms around her wife's perfect hips, making Arizona wrap her thighs around her. "Perfect," she husked as she carried Arizona into their bedroom with ease. Looking forward to a long night… that would hold a lot less sleep than she had earlier anticipated.


End file.
